Azzakari
Overview Evolving from an ancient planet with flat topography and an atmosphere that barely stopped its powerful stars radiation, the Azzakari developed as an entirely subterranean race. They developed in the sunless caverns with no light. They rarely spoke as it gave them away to predators, so the Azzakari developed a means to communicate mentally. Azzakari are unpigmented and slender with flat elongated heads to house their powerful brains. They have two sets of legs along their 2-3 meter long bodies each bearing three dexterous fingers. They have twin sets of large red feathery gills sprouting from behind their bulbous heads. Azzakari are generally empathetic and hold violence with distaste. Although blind, Azzakari have a rudimentary spatial sense that prevents them from constantly crashing into things. Azzakari are natural psions and roughly 90% of the population has some form of latent psionic ability. Because they are blind, the Collapse has rendered them quite rare. Society and Government Azzakari are traditionally ruled in large family clans by a sage. Sages collaberate between clans and defer to their eldest in decision making. Clans of rougly 500 to 10,000 are led by a sage. Sages join in council between rougly 50 clans. The councils are led by the eldest Sage who acts as an official representative of all lower clans. These elders make council with all other elders of their cavern network. A representative sage is elected from amoung the elders to represent their cavern in the planetary government which acts as a republic. Becoming a sage is a great honour and one must be past their two hundredth year. Azzakari are polygamous and tend to share partners and children in large open families. Warfare In modern times Azzakari rarely engage in all out war, yet small scale conflicts are not unheard of. Azzakari usually employ War-Ath supported by a psionic specialist or two. During the industrial revolution however eight great wars took place. An estimated 100 million or 20% of the worlds population perished in the fighting between over a thousand nations. The wars were caused by scarcity of food and fuel resources and by the end of them the entire planet was under one government. Diet Azzakari are omnivorous and can spend weeks without eating. When food is available they have a tendency to gorge for the lean times. historically Azzakari ate roots of surface plants and cultivated gave mushrooms to feed insects and fish. Modern Azzakari eat a type Quel-Moss cultivated on numerous worlds. Ships The Azzakari have structurally sound ships with no windows, much to the chagrin of seeing races. They tend to be bulky and unpleasant to behold yet they pack a powerful punch. Life span *1-20 At this point an Azzakari is considered a child and are tutored by a lesser sage. *20-27 Adolesence is a turbulent time for Azzakari and they often travel to new clans. *30-100 adulthood *100-175 middle age *175-250 Elderly Azzakari have been known to live to 700 years of age, however most die between the ages of 300-450. Tech Azzakari enjoy the benefits of a moderately advanced technological base and work tirelessly on methods of enhanced perception for their race. As soon as aliens were encountered the Azzakari knew that their military was grossly underdeveloped and thusly began to develop War Ath. Stats Strength: 10 Dexterity: 12 +2 Speed: 6 -4 Agility: 10 Intelligence: 12 +2 Willpower: 14 +4 Endurance: 8 -2 Charisma: 14 +4 Constitution: 10 Perception: 4 -6(blind) Insight: 10 Notes Blind: using ranged weapons is a very bad idea. Extra sensory abilities: although unable to see in the traditional sense Azzakari can detect objects in close proximity. Heliophobic: Azzakari find sunlight unpleasant and prolonged exposure will cause severe blistering. Amphibian: Speed is doubled in water. Can breath in water. Telepathic: can communicate mentally.